Alone
by xxstannexx
Summary: When Quinn Fabray's parents die she gets placed in a foster home. there she finds someone who may actually understand.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

"A/N Hello people, this is my first story ever and at first I didn't really want to post it because I wrote it just for fun. A friend of mine really liked it though so I thought I would post it and see if you guys liked it as well. I will continue this story even if it doesn't get a lot of reviews because I write for fun and nothing else really. before you start reading you must know that English isn't my own language. I'm from Holland so if you can find any gramatical errors please review and let me know. This first chapter is really short because I don't know how long I should make them. If you would be so kind to let me know how long you'd want them I'd really appreciate it. so this is a faberry story and I think I will only do it from Quinn's pov. Okay I'm rambling, let's just start.

disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, if I did Faberry would be end-game. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - prologue

I remember the day my parents died like it was yesterday. Well maybe that is because it actually was yesterday. Though it feels like it's happening right now, it keeps re-playing in my head. It won't let go of me, it won't let me rest it haunts me every single second of the day. I feel numb, like I'm only spectating my body. I see myself there sitting in that chair looking at my lap not feeling anything. I know that there has to be a moment where reality comes crashing down. Right now I'm thinking empty thoughts, like it's all a dream. constantly thinking the same words over and over. 'I couldn't save them', 'if I had done something I wouldn't be sitting here right now'. I get pulled out of my self-loathing thoughts wen hearing the door open and close. I look up and see a strange woman standing at her desk, looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy. 'This can't be good' I think by myself as she begins speaking. "You're name is Quinn right? Quinn Fabray?" I nod. "It's very nice to meet you Quinn, my name is Ellen Haversbee I'm your new social worker. So uhm.. Quinn let's get straight down to business, I have some uhm.. Unfortunate news". 'Here we go' I think as I bite my lower lip and look down. "You see Quinn, as far as we know there aren't any people of your family alive." "Your mom and dad both didn't have any siblings and your grandparents have been dead for over 10 years". When hearing this I look up at her. I didn't know my grandparents were dead. My dad always said he had broken contact with them a long time ago because they only wanted money from him. Because of this, I've never met or spoken to my grandparents before. Hearing that they are dead stings because I never got to know anyone of my family. I'm all alone. Before I can think any further Ellen resumes speaking. "Because of this Quinn you will get placed in a foster home." As my hand unknowingly reaches up to catch a tear. I feel soft arms being wrapped around me. I cry into Ellen's shoulder for what feels like hours. When I finally pull back she wipes the remaining tears away and whispers "honey it's all going to be okay. Just go to the room next door, clean up and try to get some sleep. We'll discus the details tomorrow." I nod and quickly walk out of the room. As I do so, I scold myself for breaking down in front of Ellen like that. I promise myself I won't let that happen again. When I walk through the door and sit on the nearby bed, I feel the exhaustion of the day catching up on me. I quickly brush my teeth, get some clean pajamas from my duffle bag and jump into bed. Ready for a escape from the thoughts that have been invading my mind ever since the accident. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

"Okay! so I hope you guys liked it. If you did please review and let me know what you thought.

-Stanne


	2. Chapter 2 Hope

A/N I just wanna say thank you to the people who favorited and followed this story so far. I really appreciate it! Also to my guest reviewer, thank you for reviewing obviously and thank you for helping me making the story easier to read. This chapter is a little longer than the first so enjoy!

-Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee or any of it's characters *cries*

Chapter 2: Maybe

The next morning I wake up because I hear a loud bang. I sit up in my bed and look around. I'm not in the social workers room anymore, it's my own. I quickly run to the door 'it must have all been a dream, my parents are still alive!'

when I reach the door I pull the handle but it won't open. I try again and again and again but it just won't give in. I turn around but this time I'm not in my room anymore, I'm in the living room. My parents are sitting on the couch watching television.

When I try to run towards them an invisible force pushes me back. I can't move! I try to scream but the sound gets stuck in my throat. I try to break free but the more I struggle the further the couch with my parents goes into the endless blackness. I start crying, I can't lose them again. I try to kick the thing that's holding me back and it seems like it's releasing me. When I feel that I can move again I run as fast as my legs can carry me. They're almost in arms reach when I hear another loud pang. I quickly turn around. I see light flashing in front of my eyes and I hear someone scream. My mother! No.. I cry out. This can't be happening again. I see my parents there laying on the couch with bloodstains all over their clothes. I try again to run towards them but I can't seem to touch them.

QThey're just one centimeter away but when I try to touch them, something pulls me back. I begin kicking again. This time I hear someone shouting my name in the distance. Quinnn, Quinnnn, QUINNN WAKE UP!

I bolt upright in bed and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. When I see Ellen's worrying eyes looking at me, reality finally comes crashing down. They're really gone. My parents are gone. It's real they are gone.

"Quinn honey are you okay?" I nod. I remember myself that I won't cry in front of Ellen again. "Just a bad dream" I mumble. "It's okay, just try to sleep Quinn. If you need anything I'll be right next door" I nod again and Ellen walks out of the room.

I sit up further and lean against the headboard. My head falls into my hands and I begin to sob. After half an hour I finally manage to calm down a bit and get out of bed.

When I get to the bathroom I splash some ice cold water in my face. 'That will do' I look up to myself in the mirror. My eyes are puffy and my cheeks are still stained with dry tears. I wash my face again. This time when I look up I just see myself looking back at me. It's the same reflection I've seen almost every day for the past 16 years.

Only it's not the same girl who's looking in the mirror. On the outside I'm the same on the inside I'm just a small piece of what I used to be. I'm disgusting, it's my fault. They're dead so I could live. I can't look at this anymore. I slam my fist into the mirror and it breaks into a million pieces."Shit!" I yell as I look at my hands. They are full of little cuts. I sigh, 'great can this day get any worse' I leave the mess on the floor and turn around to the medicine cabinet. I pull out some ointment and some gauze. I apply the ointment and sloppily put the gauze over the cuts. When I'm satisfied with my work I walk back into the bedroom and jump under the covers.

I soon fall asleep but the nightmares won't stop, they keep coming back and when Ellen wakes me the next morning I'm even more exhausted than I was when I went to bed.

"Quinn, we need to go to the police station. They want to question you." "Well they can go question someone else. I've told them everything." I snap. A tired Fabray is a mad Fabray "Yeah Quinn I know that but they may have found one of the people who killed your parents." My eyes snap up to Ellen's. "They have?" I ask. "Yes they have. I don't know the details but that's why they want you back at the station." "well then what the hell are we waiting for!?" I shout, as I quickly jump into some yoga pants and a sweater and run towards the door.

Ellen soon follows and as we walk to her car I pray I don't have to talk about last night. When we reach the car Ellen stops me before I can get in. "Quinn before we go I want you to know that they 'think' it's one of the murderers they don't know for sure so please don't get your hopes up. These things can take a really long time to solve sometimes so don't think it's over already." I nod and quickly go into the car.

Lucky for me Ellen doesn't say anything about last night and I'm grateful. When we finally reach the station I jump out of the car and run towards the front doors. Inside there's a waiting area and a front desk.

I walk to the woman at the desk and tell her my name. "Ah, miss Fabray take a seat the officer will come in shortly. I thank her and quickly walk to my seat. Once I sit down I think of what I know about the murderer. Ellen told me in the car that there are going to be 6 suspects lined up and that I have to say who's the murderer.

I don't really know much about him only his voice and his build. When he did what he did to my parents he had his face covered up so I couldn't see him. When he grabbed me I didn't feel anything different that might help me identify him. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. I'm so deep in thought that I don't see the man who's standing at my feet.

When he clears his throat my eyes snap up to his. I scan over him to scale his character because that's just what Fabray's do. We look if someone might be a threat or if they're harmless. The man has grey hair and his face is full of wrinkles. He doesn't seem unfriendly but you can see he isn't someone to be messed with. "Miss Fabray, if you will follow me."


End file.
